


A Deal Was Made

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Contract, Depression, Derek Gets Protective, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter is a Jerk, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Stiles is Sold, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Whips, ropes, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Sheriff Noah Stilinski couldn't figure out the Hale fire, could never bring to justice the remaining Hale survivors, Alpha Peter Hale and Alpha Derek Hale. The only way to keep peace with the two werewolves was to sign a contract, signing over his only Omega son Stiles Stilinski, over to Peter Hale. Stiles has only just turned sixteen, unaware of the contract and unaware that his first heat his coming. Peter appears at the high school to collect his prize. Will Stiles cave to the possessive Alpha, or will he fight to get back to his friend and father?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this may seem confusing but, I'm going to explain as best as I can. Werewolves in this fiction are either Alpha or Beta, no Omega werewolves. Alpha werewolves can get with Beta werewolves and have pups. Humans consist of all three sexes, Alpha's, Beta's, and Omega's. Human Omega's are highly sought after by Alpha werewolves for they produce a higher rate of Alpha werewolf pups. So yeah werewolves are known, and all. Please enjoy, updates will come, just probably be spaced out. There will be rape and torture and it is tagged for specific reasons. Underage is only because Stiles is sixteen and I know many consider that underage, even in A/B/O universe. If any tags are a trigger then don't read this. This is a work of fiction and should not be taken otherwise.

Peter couldn’t contain the grin on his face as he entered Beacon Hills High School. He was going to get his Omega that has been promised to him as payment for the fire that took his family. Peter didn’t lose his family all his family, for his nephew, Derek Hale, was sitting out in the black Chevy Camaro waiting for him. He approached the receptionist with a grin. “I’m here to pick up my Omega, and completely withdraw him from school.”

“Oh, okay.” The young Beta spoke. “What’s the Omega’s name sir?”

“Stiles Stilinski.” Peter joyfully replied.

“And your name sir?” The young woman asked.

“Peter Hale. I am his Alpha.” Peter answered. He flashed her his red eyes so that she knew exactly what kind of Alpha he was. He knew that humans could be Alpha’s as well, but werewolves were born either Alpha or Beta, while humans were born Alpha, Beta, or Omega. The problem was to produce a werewolf, if one wanted a strong Alpha werewolf, was that you needed a human Omega. And that was why Peter was beyond thrilled to be getting his Omega.

The young Beta typed in a few things into the computer. She felt nervous under the Alpha’s gaze. Knowing that he was a werewolf only made her sweat more. “I…I’m sorry sir. Accord…according to our records Mr. Stilinski doesn’t have an Alpha.”

Peter kept his cool. “Oh well here is the paper worked, signed by his father, stating that after the boy’s sixteenth birthday and before his first heat, I legally become his Alpha.” He reached into his leather jacket and produced the paperwork stating exactly what he just said. “Now if you would be so kind as to ring up whichever class he’s in and tell him he’s leaving; I would be ever so grateful.”

The Beta was really getting nervous under the werewolf’s gaze. “Are…are you going to…to allow the Sheriff to…to say goodbye?” She watched as Peter’s eyes flashed red and she had to swallow back her nerves. “Make it easier…on Stiles.”

Peter felt his anger start to rise, he just wanted to get his Omega and go, but this Beta in front of him was making it difficult on him. “I don’t think that is really necessary. It would be just easier to take him and go.”

“Yes, sir.” The Beta woman answered. She picked up the phone and dialed in a few numbers. She felt sorry that Stiles was promised off to this Alpha of a werewolf.

Stiles was on edge, having trouble paying attention in Mr. Harris’s chemistry class. He was just going on about the chemical balances between and Alpha and an Omega, something that they learned in biology, but had to learn more in chemistry. He turned to his best friend Scott, who looked equally as bored. “So what do you want to do after school today?”

Scott just smiled at his friend. “Well Allison and I were thinking about going to the movies.” He saw the look of dismay cross Stiles’s faces. “It is date night dude. What were you planning?”

“Well I was planning on looking over some of my dad’s case files to see who is the psychopathic murder.”

“McCall. Stilinski.” Mr. Harris spoke as he turned to face the pair of teens. “Detention after school.” The phone rang and Mr. Harris looked around at his class. “Continue to copy the notes off the board.” He picked the phone up. “Hello, yes…Alright.” He hung the phone back up. “Stilinski.”

“Yes Mr. Harris?” Stiles quickly spoke up. If the phone call was about him, he was hoping that his dad was taking him out earlier. He would hate to bail on Scott, but it meant that he didn’t have to serve detention that day.

“You’re being signed out. Get your stuff and leave.” Mr. Harris explained. “You’ll serve your detention tomorrow.”

“Later Scott.” Stiles quickly spoke. He had never been so glad to be leaving school in his life. He didn’t understand why so many classes had to be the same, everyone by now knew the dynamics of Alpha’s, Beta’s, and Omega’s, yet they had to learn everything. The worst though was learning what would happen if a werewolf Alpha bonded to a human Omega. That was something Stiles never wanted or thought he would get. He and Scott were close, and Scott was born an Alpha and Stiles an Omega, he was hoping that he and Scott would bond. Stiles kept thinking about looking over the case file with his dad. His smile began to fade slowly when he approached the office and saw not his dad, but Peter Hale, staring at him with that wicked smile. He walked quickly around Peter and went into the office, aware that Peter was following him. “Hey Kelly, where’s my dad?”

“Actually your Alpha is here to get you.” Kelly nodded towards Peter. “He’s taking out of school and withdrawing you Stiles…”

“What? No.” Stiles quickly said. “I don’t…I want to call my dad.” He was quickly taking out his cellphone and dialing his dad’s phone. He froze when he felt Peter’s arm snake around his waist, aware now of how close the Alpha werewolf was to him. “Let…let me call my dad please.” He felt his Omega nature caving to the Alpha’s presence. “Please.” He couldn’t believe that he was losing his nerve around the Alpha.

Peter wanted to get going, but if his Omega wanted to see his father one more time, he could allow it. “Fine. After you see him and confirm that I am your Alpha, we’re out of here.” He turned to the Beta woman named Kelly. “Do you have a room where we can wait?”    

“Yes, the teacher’s conference room.” Kelly quickly spoke.

Peter tightened his grip around Stiles’s waist and dragged him to the room and closed the door. “If you are going to call your father do so now. I want to get going.” He leaned in and left a gentle nip against the scent glandes on Stiles’s neck.

“Stop.” Stiles firmly stated. He tried to worm out of the Alpha’s grip, only to be rewarded with the arm tightening around his waist. “Can you let me go?”

“You’re my property, so no. Now make the call or I’m going to drag you out of this school.” Peter hissed into Stiles’s ear. He was eager to take what was promised to him, and being a werewolf he had a stronger sense of smell then human Alpha’s. He could smell that Stiles was on the verge of his first heat. “Make your choice now Omega.”

Stiles couldn’t control the shake that was going through his body, Alpha’s were a domineering force, but a werewolf Alpha was beyond terrifying. He shakily pulled his phone out, quickly looked up his dad’s number, and hit call, all the while dealing with Peter’s hand’s exploring his body. The phone rang a few times and he held his breath, and then finally he heard his dad answer the phone.

“Stiles, you should be in class, what’s going on?” Noah Stilinski answered. He was a busy man, being the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and Stiles calling him during school usually meant that his son was in trouble. “Are you trouble with Mr. Harris again.”

“Dad, I…I need you to come….ah…to the…” Stiles tried to speak. Peter was making it hard, with his hands exploring his body and slowly teasing every time the Alpha licked over his scent glandes. He also felt the tears and fear trying to claw at him, take hold of him, and he had to fight it.

“Is Peter Hale there?” Noah asked. He feared that this day would come.

“Yeah, how?” Stiles couldn’t believe that his father would already guess that the Alpha werewolf was at the school.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Noah replied and hung the phone up.

Stiles put his phone away, not believing that his dad had just hung up on him. He whimpered when he felt Peter nip at his neck again, and this time forced him to sit in his lap. Stiles struggled to get out of the lap, only for both of Peter’s arms to wrap around him. “Please. Let sit in a chair?”

Peter laughed as he licked the side of Stiles’s face, loving the fear he was tasting. “No.” One word, but he made sure to put enough force in it to show Stiles that he was in charge. “I want to feel every reaction going through your body. If your father hurries up, then we will be out of here before the bell rings. Don’t want to embarrass you in front of the entire school now do we?”

“You mean I’m stopping you from kidnapping me with no witnesses?” Stiles hissed out. He was feeling a little better and more confidence building. Soon his dad would be here and tell Peter that he was crazy and even arrest him for assault and attempted kidnap. “He would have told me if I promised off to some Alpha werewolf.”

Peter inhaled the scent of fear rolling off of the boy’s skin. “Would it make a difference if I showed you the paperwork that your father signed stating that you are mine?”

Stiles felt anger going through him. “You mean the paperwork you forged? Yeah let’s add that to your growing crime spree.”

Noah Stilinski just pulled up in front of the high school, right behind Derek’s black Chevy Camaro. He noticed how the younger Hale was waiting outside. His heart sank, knowing that that meant only one thing. “Derek, please talk to your uncle, delay this.” He quietly spoke as he approached Derek. He hoped that he could appeal to the heart in the younger Hale. “He just turned sixteen last week. Can’t Peter give me a little more time?” They were both Alpha’s but Derek was a werewolf and therefore higher up on the Alpha scale.

“You’ve had plenty of time to get the Omega ready for my uncle Noah.” Derek calmly explained. “He’s being courteous by allowing you to say goodbye to your son. Now I suggest you get in there before he changes his mind.” He stared at the sheriff, and crossed his arms over his chest. Derek did feel a little bad that he and his uncle were taking the kid, but a promise is a promise. “You should have caught those who burned my family and home to the ground.”

Noah just dropped his head and slowly walked up the stairs and entered the building. He felt as though death itself had a hold of him. He should have told Stiles that he had been sold off, that he failed to bring closure to a family, and so Stiles had to be signed over. Noah knew that this was coming, but he hoped Peter would have a heart and take Stiles from the home. He walked up to the receptionist’s desk. “Where are they Kelly?”  

“In the teacher’s conference room.” Kelly responded. “Sheriff, did you really sign your son away to that Alpha werewolf?”

He couldn’t look at the Beta, as he walked to the teacher’s conference room. He felt like a defeated Alpha, the day he was dreading was finally here. Noah blamed himself, for if he had caught who burned the Hale’s home, killing all those people inside, then he wouldn’t be saying goodbye to his son. He gathered his nerves, slowly reached out for the handle and slowly turned the knob. Sheriff Stilinski could feel his breathing increase, feel his heart pounding in his chest as he opened the door.

“Dad!” Stiles screamed. He tried to go to his dad, tried to wrap his arms around him, but Peter had an iron grip on him. Stiles tried to stay calm, but it was hard when he saw the tears slowly running down his father’s face. “Dad?”

“Peter please.” Noah heard himself beg. “Let me say goodbye to him, please.” He listened as Peter let out a huff, and watched as the arms slowly released his son. Noah didn’t know his son could move so fast until he was in his arms, holding tightly. “I’m sorry Stiles.” He let the tears fall as he held his son tighter to him.

“Please don’t let him take me.” Stiles quietly pleaded with his father. “Tell me it’s a lie. Tell me that you are placing him under arrest.” He held his father closer to him.

“Alright Noah,” Peter slyly said. He quickly pulled Stiles back, feeling the Omega trying to go back to his father. “You’ve had plenty of time to tell him, prepare him, but you didn’t. He belongs to me now.”

Stiles tried to pull away from the Alpha, tried to go back to the safety of his father. “Dad, please tell me this isn’t true. Dad, please.”

“Stiles, I’m so sorry.” Noah Stilinski replied. He wanted to reach out and hold his son one more time, but he watched as Peter flash his red eyes warning him not to touch his son again. He simply stood to the side to let Peter pull Stiles out of the door. “Will I get to see him again?”

“I’ll think about it.” Peter spoke. He kept a tight grip on Stile’s arm and pulled him away. “Come Omega, time to go home.” He pulled the struggling Omega behind him, not caring to be distracted anymore, and knowing that they had lingered to long. The boys heat was slowly coming, would probably hit by tomorrow. Peter couldn’t wait to make the Omega his. They finally slowed when they reached Derek’s car. “Well I got what I came for. Time to go.” He watched as Derek opened the door, and pulled the seat forward. Peter shoved Stiles into the back seat, pushed his seat up and got in, waiting for Derek to get in. Stiles’s scent was filling the car and Peter didn’t think they would make it before he rutted in the young Omega. Once Derek was in the car and it started, they left the school.

Scott looked out the window of Mr. Harris class to see Derek Hale was standing by the black Chevy Camaro, and then Sheriff Stilinski showed up. As Scott continued to look out of the window, he saw Peter Hale, dragging Stiles behind him and throwing him in the Camaro, before watching it take off. Scott wondered where his best friend and potential mate was going with the two known Alpha werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns what his new life will be about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, if you don't understand something please feel free to comment.

Stiles couldn’t believe what was happening to him. When he woke up that morning, he thought it would be a normal school day. Never would he have imagined it ended with him in the back seat of a black Chevy Camaro, with two Alpha werewolves sitting in the front. He also would never have guessed that his father would sign him away, and never to the Alpha werewolf known as Peter Hale. Stiles didn’t know where to place his anger; whether it be at his dad for signing him over to Peter, Peter for actually taking him, or at himself for being born as an Omega. He decided that being angry at all three was the best, and that if he annoyed Peter, then the Alpha werewolf would say he’s not worth the trouble. Stiles hoped that it would mean Peter would destroy the contract and let him go home. “I hope you’re not expecting me to be a submissive Omega.” Stiles spoke. “I won’t be. You can keep that Alpha cock and knot of yours in your pants. You’re never touching me!” He decided to act like a little kid and began hitting and kicking the back of Peter’s seat. His movements became more frantic when he saw the sign that read _You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills._ He listened as he heard the Alpha groan in annoyance.

            “Derek, pull over on the bridge.” Peter calmly spoke. He waited for Derek to pull the Camaro over on the side of the road. He calmly and smoothly exited the vehicle. “Open the trunk.” He watched Derek nod, and then he closed the door and walked around to the trunk.

            Stiles felt joy when he heard Peter tell Derek to pull the car over, and more joy when Peter got out of his seat. His heart quickly sank when he heard Peter tell Derek to open the trunk, and closed the door. “You’re Derek right?” Stiles asked the other Alpha. He knew it was Derek but he wanted the Alpha to confirm it. He sighed out when he realized that Derek was ignoring him. “Help me out. Turn the car around while he’s not in the care. Just take me back home to Beacon Hills, please.” He felt the tears stinging at his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

            “You belong to my uncle, and you are going home. His home.” Derek calmly spoke. He went back to ignoring the Omega’s pleading once again.

            Peter loved that he was able to hear Stiles beg and plead with Derek, and how Derek told the Omega who he belonged to. He just couldn’t contain his grin as he grabbed a few items out of the trunk and stuffed them in his pocket before closing the trunk and making his way back to the passenger side of the care. Peter smelled the air, and he smelled fear as soon as he opened the door.

            Stiles tried to jump as far away from the Alpha as possible, but the werewolf was faster, and there wasn’t much room in the Camaro for Stiles to move. “Get the fuck off of me!” Stiles shouted. He pushed at the Alpha, trying to gain some freedom. He kept struggling as he was flipped over on to his stomach in the backseat. “So you’re going to fucking rape me while another Alpha is present. I hope you two kill each other!” Stiles groaned out in pain when he realized that his arms were being forcefully pulled behind his back and handcuffs being closed around his wrists. “What the…mmph!”

            Peter finished securing the black ball gag behind Stiles head before turning the young Omega over so that he was now laying on his back. “I can think of a million better uses for that mouth of yours little Omega.” He forced the Omega to sit up once again before fastening the seatbelt and pulling the strap so tight that Stiles could barely squirm. “Now your feet.” Peter bent down, pulled out the ankle cuffs from his pocket, pulled out the hidden hook, and set about securing the Omega’s ankles. When he was done he pushed the hook back in, pulled up Stiles ankle to make sure that he couldn’t kick the seat anymore. Peter slowly rose back up and stared at Stiles, enjoying the hatred he saw as he cupped the Omega’s face in his right hand and ran his thumb over Stiles’s lips. “You’re probably planning to annoy me aren’t you Stiles? Well it won’t work little Omega.” Peter used his left hand to quickly find Stiles’s cellphone before removing it, and holding it up so that Stiles could see it. His smile widened when he saw the Omega’s eyes go wide. “I was just going to keep a hold of this. Let you call your father from your phone, but that little outburst you pulled just threw that out the window.” Peter laughed when he saw the panic take over in Stiles eyes. “Now if I even consider letting you call your father, it will be from my phone, and you will only have five minutes.” Peter wrapped his hand around the back of Stiles’s head and leaned in to his left ear. “You are mine Stiles. My property. You will breed me strong werewolf pups. And every time you try to hurt me, annoy me, or do anything deserving of punishment, then you will be severely punished.” He nipped the bottom of Stiles’s ear lobe, listening to Stiles whimper out. Peter quickly pushed the seat back and walked to the side of the bridge, and threw the phone that he had taken from Stiles into the stream below. Peter made his way back into the car, smiling at how the Omega was trying to protest and how he was upset about the phone.

            “Are we ready to go?” Derek asked.

            “Let’s continue going home.” Peter calmly spoke. He loved the sounds escaping behind the ball gag. Peter stole a glance from the rear view mirror and saw that tears were falling down Stiles face, and he loved that sight. Peter smiled as he thought of all the fun he was going to have with the Omega.

            Stiles tried to release his hands from the cuffs, but Peter made sure that they were digging into his skin. He groaned through the rubber ball in his mouth, and he had to breath slowly for the seatbelt was digging into his chest. Stiles gave up and just sat in the car, listening to the two Alpha’s talk about sports and all as though he wasn’t restrained in the back seat. He hated them, hated this whole situation, as he leaned his head back. Stiles just watched the scenery go by, wondering how long they had been travelling, wondering what his life would be like now. Stiles glanced out the window as Derek took a right hand turn off the highway, and watched as they travelled deeper and deeper into woods. He felt his heart racing, and his breathing increase as he was trying to figure out how deep they would go, when the Camaro stopped and Stiles saw huge gates in front of them. He watched as Derek opened the window, slid a card, and then entered a few numbers. Stiles wished he could see the numbers that the Alpha had entered, but the tightness of his seatbelt restricted what he saw. All too soon the gates were opening and the car was moving forward, and Stiles felt his heart start to race once the car was through the gates. Once again the car stopped, and the rumble faded, indicating that Derek had turned the car off. Stiles watched as he got out first, followed by Peter. Stiles felt his heart racing as Peter slowly brought the seat forward and leaned in. Stiles tried to keep still as Peter bent down and removed the hook from its hidden spot, and removed the chain from the hook. Stiles couldn’t help but tremble as he felt Peter’s touch slowly travel up his leg, ending with those hands resting on his thighs.

            “All the things I’m going to do to you little Omega.” Peter whispered as he unbuckled Stiles’s seatbelt. He quickly tugged the Omega out of the car and closed the door. “Welcome home, Stiles.” He began to pull the Omega behind him.

            _Oh hell no!_ Stiles mind screamed. He did not want to go into the huge looking mansion, and he did not want to go with Peter. He dug his feet into the ground and refused to cooperate with Peter. _If I go in, then I’m doomed!_ Stiles pulled back, tried to step back, the restraints made it harder to do anything. “Mmmph!” He kept resisting the pull of Peter, swearing that he would never make anything easy for Peter.

            “Really? Playing the stubborn card?” Peter mused out. He laughed as he felt Stiles try to escape his grip yet again. “Well we’ll do it the hard way then.” Peter quickly threw Stiles over his shoulder and began carrying him despite the protests that the Omega was making threw the gag. He walked up the stairs and entered the mansion.

            “Hey Peter!” Derek called. “Where do you want me to put his school stuff?

            Peter stopped before he walked up the stairs, and turned to face Derek, still keeping a firm hold of Stiles. “Toss the stuff. He won’t be going back to school again.” He turned back and began the journey to the second floor, listening to Stiles protest behind the gag. Once on the second floor he took a right and started down the long hallway. “You’d be surprised the money that was paid to Derek and I for the fire that killed our family Stiles.” He stopped in front a door on the left side. “We built this new home, all the way out here, hoping no one would find us. Also have the latest securities measures and alert systems.” Peter swiped his card and enter a code on the lock before he entered the room. “Now this will be your room little Omega. It’s really the best room/heat suite an Omega can ask for. As you can see it’s equipped with a television, game systems, your own bathroom, minus the door, some books, and a few other things you might need.” He walked to the bed and tossed Stiles onto the bed. “Of course everything is bolted down, and there is nothing in here you can turn into a weapon. You will learn in time that I have built in some little secrets so we can have tons of fun during your heats. I’ll come back and get you when it’s time to eat. Maybe by then you’ll have learned how to behave for your Alpha.”

            Stiles groaned out in pain when his restrained hands hit the bed. It sent a little jolt of pain through his body, and awakened something down in him. He realized that he had to go to the restroom, and that Peter was walking out of the room, leaving bound and gagged on the bed. “Mmmph! Mmph!” _Shit. Come back you psychopath!_ Stiles was trying everything to get Peter to turn around. He let out a small sigh when he saw that Peter stopped, and turned around. Even though he wanted nothing to do with the Alpha, he needed his hands to be free so he could use the restroom. Stiles tried to slow his breathing, tried to get everything under control as Peter came back. He held his breath as Peter’s hands went to the straps of the ball gag and released the gag from Stiles’s mouth.

            “What do you want, pet?” Peter asked.

            “Can you release my hands?” Stiles timidly asked. “I need to use the restroom, and having my hands restrained behind my back makes going difficult.” Faster than Stiles could see, Peter had him lying on his back, with his fingers hooked in the waist line, and he was tugging up on the pants. “Stop, please.” Stiles couldn’t control the arch in his back as the pressure from the pull was getting to him.

            “If these,” Peter whispered into Stiles’s ear, pulling at the waistline of the pants. “Come off now, they will not be going back on ever, pet. So is going to the restroom right now really worth losing your last few minutes of wearing clothes?”

            Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and his body shook. “No.” He felt the tears stinging his eyes as the ball gag was forced back into his mouth. Stiles turned his head as Peter began to inhale his scent from his neck, listening to how Peter growled around the scent glandes. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped from his mouth, even though it probably sounded like a moan with the ball gag in the way.

            “That’s what I thought.” Peter finally whispered into his ear. He planted a kiss on Stiles neck, and proceeded to get off the bed. He walked quickly out of the room, before pulling the door close, making sure that the lock latched closed. Peter wanted the Omega now, wanted to take him and claim him, but he had to wait. Once he had bounded to the Omega, he could treat Stiles however he wanted.

            Stiles just laid on the bed, letting the last threat that Peter had spoken run through his mind. _If these come off now, they will not be going back on ever, pet._ Stiles was trying to figure out if Peter intended to keep him naked all the time, and that scared him. _Did my dad know this would happen? Did he think I would be happy here?_ So many thoughts were going through Stiles head, and all he could do was lay on the bed and try to tune the thoughts out. He let his eyes slowly drift close, letting everything that had happened to him finally sink in. Soon darkness was swallowing him up.

            The door slammed opened startling Stiles awake, as he awkwardly shot himself up. He was hoping that had happened to him was one big nightmare, but he was wrong as soon as he saw Peter enter the room. Stiles glared at the man, trying to pour all his hatred into the stare, only to have Peter laugh at him.

            “It’s time to eat little Omega.” Peter calmly spoke. He slowly approached the bed, watching as Stiles did his best to back away from him. “Now don’t be difficult. You need your strength for your first heat. Come over here, on your own, I’ll remove the restraints and the gag and we can enjoy a nice dinner.” He waited for Stiles to move.

            Stiles wanted to keep as much distance as he could between himself and the Alpha, so he maneuvered his body further away from the Alpha. He saw the red flash through Peter’s eyes and every fiber in his being was telling him to obey the werewolf, but Stiles’s stubborn brain was screaming hell no. He attempted to move further away, but Peter reached out and grabbed the chain around the ankle cuffs, and pulled. Stiles back was once again as he was being pulled towards the Alpha, his arms going numb under him. He was wondering what the Alpha was going to do to him now. He didn’t care that the tears were flowing, he was scared that Peter was going really hurt him.

            “Why must you be so difficult Stiles?” Peter softly asked. He bent down and slowly licked the tears off of Stiles’s face. Peter moved his hand behind Stiles’s head and released the ball gag and slowly pulled the gag out of his mouth. “Now what’s wrong?” He gently stroked the side of Stiles’s face, feeling the small tremors running through the Omega.

            “I’m…I’m scared that…that you’re going…to…to hurt me.” Stiles nervously spoke out. He was not prepared when Peter quickly moved him into a sitting position. Stiles couldn’t contain the small whimper that escaped his mouth when he felt Peter release one wrist from and bring his arms forward before cuffing them again. He felt Peter massage the back of his neck, and the action seemed to have a calming effect over Stiles.

            “I will only punish you if you anger me.” Peter calmly explained. “You’re scared, this is something new and strange. Now let’s go down the stairs and get something to eat. If you behave yourself during dinner, then the cuffs can come off.” Peter stood up and helped Stiles up, before slowly leading him out of the room.

            It took a while for Peter and Stiles to make their way down the stairs and to the dining hall, mostly because of the ankle restraints. Once there, Peter lead Stiles to the chair that was right next to his. He forced Stiles to sit in the chair and then Peter took his seat right next to the Omega. Peter placed his hand on Stiles left inner thigh and gently began to squeeze, listening as the Omega made low whimpering noises. Peter watched as Derek took his place and then they were ready to eat. Peter and Derek both had a steak, rare, with stuffed potatoes and orzo, while Stiles had a small grilled chicken breast with asparagus. “Eat Stiles. You need your strength.”

            Stiles stared at the chicken and then at the steak and his mouth watered. “I don’t like chicken.” He knew he sounded like a little kid, but he wanted a steak not some small piece of chicken. “Gah.” He groaned out. Stiles felt Peter digging his finger nails into his leg.

            “Eat the damn chicken now Stiles, or go hungry until food is brought to your room.” Peter squeezed again to emphasize his point. “Make your choice right now.”

            Stiles looked and saw that the Alpha’s eyes were flashing red and he knew that he had to tread carefully. It was weird trying to eat with his hands cuffed together, but he forced himself to pick up the knife and fork and start to eat the chicken. He took his first bite and had to admit that the chicken was nice and moist, but he still didn’t like it. A small sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he felt Peter loosen his grip on his thigh. He was so confused with how Peter can go from seeming like a caring Alpha to an abusive one in no time at all. “It’s good.” He sucked in a breath when Peter dug his nails back into his thigh.

            “What are you supposed to say Omega?” Peter tightened his grip, listening to Stiles whimper out in pain.

            “Thank you Alpha, sir.” Stiles groaned out. He felt the grip loosen and knew that he had said the correct phrase.

            Peter smiled as he returned back to his meal. “Very good. You should have learned in school how you are to properly address and thank an Alpha Stiles, especially the one that will bond to you.” He took a bite of his food, enjoying the flavors of his dinner.

            They were half way through the meal, when Stiles suddenly felt a cramping running through his body. He began to double over, listening as the two Alpha’s snarled at each other. “I…I feel sick.” Stiles was never good in biology, learning what Alpha’s and Omega’s go through, but he was pretty sure that the wetness he was feeling was slick and that he was entering a heat.

            “DEREK GET OUT NOW!” Peter snarled out. “GET OUT NOW!” Peter pulled Stiles close to his chest, smelling that the boy had entered his heat early. He should have known that all this stress would cause his hormones to go crazy and kick start his heat. Peter was showing Derek that he was the dominate Alpha and the one that was going to bond to the Omega in heat.

            “Yes Peter.” Derek forced himself to say. He didn’t want to go, the Omega smelled amazing and he wanted to rut. He forced himself to turn and run through the kitchen and out the door, forcing himself to get as far away from the mansion until the Omega was secured in the heat suite.

            Peter threw Stiles over his shoulder and ran upstairs and to the heat suite. He fumbled with the card key, feeling Stiles slick start to bleed through his pants, driving his senses crazy as he finally got the door opened. He ran inside, slammed the door shut, and tossed Stiles on the bed. He could feel his member hardening, as he found the key to the shackles on Stiles ankles. “You are driving me crazy Omega, time to rut and bond.” Peter pounced.

            Stiles was so weak, and his body was craving something. He yelped when Peter jumped on the bed and when he started to release his ankles from the shackles. Stiles listened as he heard the cuffs being tossed halfway across the room, landing somewhere with a loud clatter. “No, please…please stop.” He knew nothing he said would stop the Alpha as he felt his pants being ripped off his body and his shirt being torn to shreds. “I…I don’t want this.” Stiles knew he was crying, could feel the tears running down his face, the snot building in his noise, but he didn’t care. He was about to be forcibly raped by a crazed werewolf Alpha. He yelped when Peter turned him over, forced his legs under his chest, and spread them as well to give Peter access to Stiles’s slick covered hole. “I’ll…I’ll turn if you bite me to bond.” Stiles was trying anything to not half his neck bitten.  

            “I know you were really bad in school, I've seen your transcripts.” Peter purred. He began sniffing at the scent glandes, teasing them with his tongue, listening to Stiles whimper under him. “Human Omega’s are immune to a werewolf bite. Part of their biology and why they are able to produce such strong pups when bonded to a werewolf.” He nipped at the skin, loving the small whimpers and groans coming from Stiles. “Listen to you, caving under me, becoming nothing more than a pathetic Omega.” Peter quickly sat up and quickly stripped out his clothes, tossing them to the floor. He lined his hardened member to Stiles’s hole, listen to the Omega whimper and moan. Peter grabbed a hold of Stiles’s hips, digging his nails into Stiles, drawing blood. Without warning Peter slammed all the way into Stiles.

            “Gah!!” Stiles cried out. He couldn’t believe that Peter was already buried in him with one thrust. He felt his body trying to adjust, trying to accept the Alpha member, but Stiles just didn’t want it. The tears fell faster, and he cursed that his hands were still cuffed, and trapped underneath him. “Get out! Please!” Stiles felt the cock slowly being pulled out and he thought that Peter was listening to him. His hopes were dashed when he felt the member being slammed back into him, hitting the tip of where his cervix was. It caused him to moan out in both pain and pleasure.

            “That’s right little Omega,” Peter cooed out. He started to set a rhythm of slowly pulling out of Stiles and then quickly snapping his hips forward listening to the Omega whimper and moan with each thrust. “And we have at least four days of this heat to look forward to.” He leaned forward and began to suckle on Stiles’s neck, listening to the moaning and groaning that the Omega was doing. He heard one particular moan when he knew that he ran his member over Stiles’s prostate and hit the cervix, that he readjusted himself so that he would hit those two spots each time. Peter entangled his hand in Stiles’s hair and pulled the young Omega up to his chest. He started licking the tears that were falling down Stiles’s face. “In a few moments, when I knot in you, I’m going to bite right here.” He nipped at the spot causing Stiles to yelp in pain, surprise, and pleasure. “And then you’ll be all mine for sure.” Peter ran his free hand all along Stiles’s chest, and even started to play with the Omega’s nipples until they were hard. He knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer as he pushed Stiles back down, making sure that his chest and Stiles back never lost contact.

            Stiles could fell Peter’s thrust start to become faster, start to become more determined, and then after a few more thrusts, felt Peter’s knot lock in him and Peter’s release followed. “ARRRGGGHH!” Stiles cried out. Not only did the knot inflating in him feel like it was tearing his insides apart, the Alpha bite burned as his teeth pierced Stiles’s neck. Stiles wanted his dad, wanted this all to be a bad dream, but in his heart, he knew it wasn’t. Stiles just laid there, panting, drenched in sweat, as Peter licked and nipped at the new bond bite. He could hear Peter panting as well, and could tell that the Alpha was drenched in sweat as well. Stiles felt so weak, felt darkness clawing for him, that he put up no resistance. Stiles let the darkness take him as his eyes closed, and his body went slack, all with Peter still knotted in him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns why he is Peter's Omega and what Peter expects of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I have been extremely busy and I just moved. Once I am settled in more and start my new job, I hope I can update this and all my stories more often without the huge gaps. Enjoy!

The next few days had been torturous for Stiles. He didn’t think that there wasn’t an inch of him that hadn’t been covered in a bruise from Peter’s tight grip. Stiles also hated the fact that Peter did not leave his side his whole heat, and he didn’t have a chance to escape the Alpha. The bond bite on the back of his neck pulsed, but Stiles didn’t move. Afraid any movement he made would draw the Alpha back to him. He listened as the water flowed from the shower head, and listened to Peter’s whistling, and Stiles gripped the sheet tighter. If he could, then he would bolt for the door. Yet as luck would have it, Peter secured a metal cuff around his ankle and made the chain long enough to walk around, and make noise so that Peter knew exactly where Stiles was.

            _How could my dad agree to this?_ Stiles quietly thought in his mind. He didn’t want to make any sound, for fear of bringing the Alpha back. _Did he expect me to be happy here? Because I never wanted this._ He tightened his grip on the shits, hissing quietly as the movement sent a shock wave of pain through his body. Stiles hated that Peter had been so vicious with him, and that if he looked in a mirror, he would know just how badly he was marked. _I will escape. I will get back to Scott and tell him how I feel. Heck, I’ll play the role of surrogate since Allison can’t have kids._ Just thinking of what his life had been like a week ago, brought tears to his eyes and he couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his mouth. Once it left his mouth, his whole body tensed, afraid that Peter had heard it. _He probably has heard every time my heart beat changes. He’s a werewolf for crying out loud!_ Stiles wished he could turn his mind off, but no matter what, he couldn’t. Stiles listened as the water shut off, and through terrified eyes, he watched as Peter entered the room.

            “I wonder what’s been going through that little Omega head of yours.” Peter calmly spoke. He began to make his way towards the bed. “I heard your heart rate change multiple times. Did you miss your Alpha that much?”

            _NO!_ Stiles screamed in his mind. He tried to make himself smaller, but he knew that nothing would make Peter leave him alone. “Why…why me?” His voice sounded so strange and strained, and Stiles knew that it had been from all the screaming he did.   _Shit my voice sounds like shit._ He really despised Peter even more, for making him so weak. Stiles flinched when Peter sat on the edge of the bed, and bit back a whimper that forming as Peter began to stroke his body. _Stop touching me you sick sadistic bastard of an Alpha!_ Stiles screamed in his mind.

            “Well, your father is to blame for this.” Peter soothingly spoke. The smell that was coming off of Stiles was irritating his noise. “Let me tell you how your father failed me and my family and how you ended up here. You see this is how it started…

            _The fire had burned down my family home. It was the talk of the town that someone was brave enough to attack a pack of werewolves. It killed just about everyone! Derek and Cora were away, and I was left severely burned. Almost as soon as Derek and Cora returned to Beacon Hills, Cora was killed. She was a strong Beta by werewolf standards, but she was killed. I was furious that someone was targeting my family! That someone in that good for nothing town was attacking us! The sheriff and I had a nice chat._

_“Noah!” I yelled at your father. “I want you to bring the people who did this to justice!” I think he was shocked by how quickly I had healed from my burns. Being a werewolf has its advantages, and healing quickly is one of them. “Now my niece has been murdered! Someone is targeting us! I want justice!”_

_“Mr. Hale,” Noah calmly explained. “We are doing everything we can to find out who burned your home and murdered your niece. Something like this takes time to find those who are responsible. I promise we will find whoever did this to you and your family._

_Well you see my burns left me with a deep hatred, and I wanted revenge. “You have had nearly three months to find the person responsible, and yet nothing! You and this department are doing nothing to find who did this!” I was furious and the wolf in me was coming out. I was turning into the monster and I think I broke a desk in half._

_“Peter.” Noah nervously spoke. “Please, please calm down…”_

_“I want those who did this brought to justice!” I yelled. My temper was raging and I wanted blood. “You have had plenty of time and yet no one has been brought to justice!”_

_“What do you want me to do!?” Noah yelled. I think he was getting nervous that I was going to kill him._

_“AN OMEGA!!!” I yelled. “I want an Omega, no more specifically your first-born Omega child.” That was when the idea hit me. If he couldn’t find those who destroyed my family, then he would provide me with the means that would rebuild the Hale family. “I think that’s a fair deal.”_

_His face dropped, and my wolf in me soothed. “How is that a fair deal?”_

_“You have failed to bring to justice those who have just about wiped out my family! I think it is your job as a human Alpha, that once you sire an Omega the child becomes mine.” I could hear is heart racing, and I knew he was thinking of a way to handle the situation._

_“Peter, I don’t think it is fair that I give you my first Omega child.” Noah nervously spoke. “I should be allowed to raise my own child.”_

_“Until the child is sixteen and before their first heat, or if their first heat comes before their sixteenth birthday.” I calmly explained. “That gives you time to prepare the child, which I think is more than fair. Considering my family was burned to death, and one was murdered when she came back. Or I can turn around and destroy this town. Your choice Noah, now pick.”_

_Oh, I could hear the gears turning in your father’s head. Then I saw it, the look of resolve and the deep breathing he was doing. “Is there any…”_

_“No, your first Omega child once they turn sixteen and before their first heat, or if their heat comes first. That is the deal. Take it or leave it.” I explained to Noah. My eyes were still blood red, and I was ready to kill everyone in that whole station._

          And since you are here Stiles, you can figure out what he chose.” Peter finished explaining to Stiles. He smiled as he watched the tears fall down Stiles’s face. He slowly massaged the bond bite, watching as it relaxed the Omega. “So, that’s why you are here Stiles. To bare my children, and to help me rebuild the Hale family.”

          Stiles felt anger deep down to his bones, hating what he had just been told. Hating the Peter even more. “I don’t want this. I will escape.” He uncurled his hands that were entangled in the sheets and swatted Peter’s hands away from him. “You backed my dad into a corner. There is no way he would have agreed to this any other way. GAH!!!” Stiles didn’t have time to react as his arms were forced above his head and Peter tightened his grip on Stiles’s wrists. The scent that Peter was releasing was making Stiles nervous. Stiles forced himself to stay still as Peter began to play with his throat and chest.

         “You may not be on your heat anymore, but you still have a lingering smell of it.” Peter slyly spoke. “Since this was your first heat, you getting pregnant is not very likely. This was merely to from our bond my dear Omega. By your next heat, you should be very fertile and start to help me rebuild my family.” He quickly got off the bed and began walking towards the door.

          Stiles didn’t dare move, for fear that Peter would return and try to finish what he started. Each sound of Peter’s footsteps echoed as Stiles listened to the Alpha werewolf leaving the room. Once the door opened and closed, and the lock clicked, did Stiles release his breath. Slowly, trying not to cause his body anymore pain, did Stiles sit up, and then forced himself off the bed. He refused to let Peter make him a weak Omega. “I’ve been strong my whole life, I’m not about to…” Stiles stopped midsentence as he came to a stop in front of the full-length body mirror. Everything he thought was the truth, and he didn’t recognize his own body.

         His reflection showed the body of an Omega who had been through hell and back, that of an Omega who had been in an abusive bond for at least four years. Stiles couldn’t believe that he had been forced into the bond to Peter about week ago, the only thing that gave him hope were his eyes. He saw how his eyes held so much defiance in them and the resolve to escape from the Alpha. Stiles tore his eyes away from his reflection and made his way to the shower, for he was looking forward to a nice long hot shower. “You have got to be kidding me.” Stiles mumbled. He picked up the note that was taped to the shower door.

_Stiles, I do not trust you taking a shower without me, so I have installed a lock on it. If you feel the need to bathe, then feel free to take a bath. Make sure you use the items that are made specifically for Omegas. Remember, I will smell if you used anything that is mine. Peter._

        “That bastard!” Stiles angrily whispered. Never before had he had anyone tell him what he can and cannot do, and now he was being told that he is to bare children for an Alpha he hates and that he can only use specific products. “I’m going to kill him.”

         “You’re going to do what to me Stiles?” Peter breathed out.

          The yelp that escaped his mouth echoed in the whole room and Stiles quickly turned around and was face to face with the Alpha. “Peter.” Stiles felt his heart skip a beat and his pulse quicken. He thought he was safe from the Alpha, and yet he was looking Peter dead in the eyes. “I didn’t say anything.”

          “You’re a terrible liar Stiles.” Peter spoke. He walked closer to Stiles, and forced the Omega to back up until he was gripping the edge of the tub. “I believe you said that you were going to kill me. Now to say something like that to an Alpha werewolf, well that usually means death. But since I need you, you can make it up to me by sucking my cock and then getting in the tub so that I can clean you. Then you will accompany down the stairs and we will enjoy a nice breakfast. Derek will also be there, so I cannot have you smelling as though you are still on your heat. Now get down on those knees and start making it up to me.”

           Stiles gritted his teeth, getting ready to make a smart comeback at the Alpha, but a flash of those red eyes and everything changed. His body acting against him as he slowly got down onto his knees. _I’m going to kill him for sure._ Stiles looked up as Peter stepped closer to him and his eyes were drawn to Peter’s member. It gave Stiles the chills as he watched the cock getting harder, and how that organ had caused him so much pain. He decided right then and there that he wasn’t going to suck it. “Fuck you!” Stiles whispered out. He moved quick and pushed past the Alpha, yet he should have known that the werewolf was going to be faster. The next thing that Stiles knew was that his back was against the cold tile of the shower and Peter tightly held his wrists. “I am not yours.” Stiles wished he could stop talking, but he couldn’t. He shivered as he watched Peter leaned in and start to smell his skin. Stiles was trying hard not to move, and he felt Peter release his wrists. He knew that the Alpha wasn’t done, and he was right. Like the cold heavy steel around his ankle, Stiles could feel cold steel digging into his wrists.

          “I wish you would learn to stop being such a difficult Omega Stiles.” Peter mused out. Satisfied that Stiles wasn’t going anywhere, he stepped out of the shower.

          Stiles tugged at his cuffed wrists, trying to see if he could slip the restraints. He let out a grunt of frustration, hating that he was a prisoner to this Alpha. _I’m going to kill him!_ Stiles thought in his mind. He was proud of himself for keeping his mouth shut, for he knew that Peter was going to hurt him and Stiles didn’t want to add to the pain. Stiles tried to calm his nervous breathing as he counted the seconds it took for Peter to return. Terror took hold of him as he watched the Alpha step back into the shower.

         “You know what Stiles,” Peter calmly spoke. He walked to the shower head and detached it from the wall. “I’m glad you are such a stubborn Omega. I don’t think it would be any fun to have an Omega that just submits to everything I want.” He stepped closer to Stiles. “Now it’s time to get you clean.”

         The water was ice cold and Stiles couldn’t hold back the yelp that escaped his mouth. It felt like daggers were piercing his skin, and he was hoping that the water would become warmer. After a few moments when it didn’t get warmer, he had enough. “It’s cold you…I mean Alpha.” Stiles swore under his breath as he heard Peter laugh.

         “Oh, yeah about that.” Peter teased out. He changed the pressure on the shower head and smiled as Stiles let out a sharp cry of pain. “I never said I was going to clean you with warm water.” He smiled as he listened to the Omega whimper out in pain. “You will learn fast Stiles that I do not put up with insubordination for long and that I hate having to repeat myself more than once.” Once he was satisfied that Stiles was wet enough, he placed the shower head down and began to clean the Omega.

          Stiles couldn’t stop the feeling of his skin crawling under Peter’s touch, but he forced himself to stay still. It was beyond difficult for him because he was ADHD and just standing still was very difficult on him. His teeth were starting to hurt from having to grit them, not only from the cold water that clung to his body, but from when Peter ran his hand over a bruise and pressed down on it. Stiles knew that Peter was enjoying tormenting him, hoping to get a reaction from him, but Stiles was not going to give him the satisfaction. _Sick, twisted Alpha!_ Stiles thought. A small sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he felt Peter’s hands leave his body, and then… “GAH!!!” The ice-cold water stung even more than before, and chilled him to the bone. Nothing in his whole life had ever been this bad before and Stiles knew that this was probably only the beginning of how cruel Peter could be. “Stop, I’ll…I’ll get sick.” He couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering nor could he keep the desperation out of his voice.

        Stiles didn’t know if Peter didn’t understand him, or if the Alpha was just choosing to ignoring, all he knew was that his sense of time was being disrupted from the cold. He tried to concentrate on something else, but a blast of the ice-cold water would strike a bruise and bring his mind back to what was happening to him. Time blurred until the water finally stopped and Stiles could not stop his body from shaking. He hoped that Peter was done tormenting him, but he was wrong as he felt the Alpha turning his body around. Stiles silently cursed under his breath as he knew that there would be a new bruise forming on his face.

        “I should do you right here in the shower Stiles.” Peter whispered. He nipped at the bond bite, listening to the Omega whine out in pain. “But that cold water made me lose my hard on. So, this is what’s going to happen now. I’m going to release you, and you will follow me. Since you have made things so difficult, you are not getting an ounce of clothing to wear. I will release your ankle and you will follow me down to breakfast. Should you give me a hard time or be disobedient to me, then I promise you will be wishing that a cold shower is the only punishment I ever give you. Do we understand one another Stiles?”  

       Stiles couldn’t stop his body from shaking, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the threat that or from the water, but he knew that Peter was being serious. He slowly shook his head, and before he could blink, Peter pulled his head back and slammed it back into the wall. Stiles swore under his as he tasted blood fill his mouth. In his mind, he knew what Peter wanted to hear, but his pride was keeping him from speaking. All Stiles did was spit the blood out and watched as it mixed with the water. He felt his body break out into more goosebumps when he heard Peter growl, and felt the grip tighten on his head. Stiles felt the hot breath of Peter right on his ear, and felt the Alpha was parting his legs.

       Peter began to run his left hand along Stiles left leg, loving the smell of fear and defiance that was coming off the Omega. “I asked you a question Stiles. You have one more chance to answer me, or I promise I will take you in this bathroom, in every position I can think of. Then I’ll tie you to the bed, bring you breakfast, make you eat it like a dog and then take you again. Now think carefully Stiles, and I promise if you go with the second option you will not be able to walk for a month.”

       The threat struck something in Stiles, and he felt his Omega nature caving to the Alpha. He needed to survive, and he needed to walk. If he had any hope of escaping, then he needed to be able to move. Stiles silence the rebuttal’s and the arguments that his mind was coming up with, and forced his body to go slack. “Sorry Alpha. Yes Alpha, I understand.” Stiles hoped that Peter heard him, because he knew that his voice was no louder than a whisper. The breath he had been holding him was released as he felt Peter release him. Stiles let the few tears he had been holding back fall down his face, and let his body fall to his knees as soon as Peter released his wrists. He listened as Peter walked out of the shower and walked out of the restroom, and Stiles forced his body to go on automatic. Slowly, ever so slowly, he forced his bruised and battered body off his knees and the slowly started to walk to the bedroom. Stiles kept his head down and tried to keep his shivering down. The cold metal cuff around his ankle didn’t help, nor did the clinking sound, but he walked to where Peter was standing and waited. He could stop the flinch his body made when he felt the thick cotton touch his body.

      “I hope you know that I don’t enjoy hurting you Stiles.” Peter explained. He began to rub the Omega with the towel. “Can’t have to future mother of my pups getting sick, now can I? Start doing as I say and I promise that your life will be better.”

      “Yes Alpha.” Stiles whispered out. _You do enjoy hurting me! Why else would my body be so marked, even when I did what you said!_ He yelled it in his mind, and had to bite his tongue so that the words did not come out. Stiles knew Peter’s moods could switch within a second, so he had to do what he could to not make the Alpha angry.

      Time was lost to him, and finally he felt the cotton being moved from his body. Stiles kept his head down as he watched Peter kneel and release the cuff that was around his ankle. “Now let us go enjoy breakfast Stiles. If you behave during the meal, then I may consider letting you wear some clothing again.”

      Stiles kept his head down, not wanting to cause a confrontation with the Alpha. “Yes Alpha.” He listened as Peter turned away and began to walk, and Stiles forced his feet to move as well, making sure to stay behind the Alpha. All he knew was that he would play Peter’s sick game, and when he had a chance, he would escape.         


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has breakfast with Peter, only to learn that he made a huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! New chapter, dark one as well. So read the tags! If they are things you do not agree with then don't read! And remember that this is fiction! No relation to anything that is real!

Stiles was cold, but he did not say it to Peter. He just kept his head down and followed behind the Alpha. As they made their way down the stairs, the smell of food hit his nose and he heard his stomach growl. Stiles looked at Peter from the corner of his eyes and saw that Peter was smiling. _Damn werewolf hearing._ Stiles thought. He wanted to snap at the Alpha, try to run, but he couldn’t. His body was so bruised and swollen that he would make it less than three feet before Peter was on top of him. The rest of the journey was quiet, and once they turned to the dining room, Stiles looked up. He saw that two plates with steak and eggs had been laid out and that a bowl of oatmeal and wheat toast had been laid out as well. Stiles could already figure out which plate was his. He clenched his fists tightly, digging his nails into his hand so that he kept from speaking out. _This is getting old!_

            “Take your seat my beautiful Omega.” Peter whispered into Stiles ear. “Or if you prefer, you can sit on my lap, and I know I can make you more than comfortable.” He let his wicked grin fall across his face.

            Stiles subconsciously brought his arms over his chest and turned his head away from Peter. He had to think of how to word what he was about to say, for the last thing he wanted to do was make Peter angry. “I am fine sitting in my own seat, Alpha.” Stiles let himself smile for remembering to add Alpha. When Peter didn’t make a move to strike him, Stiles walked to where the oatmeal and what toast was and took a seat. His stomach rolled as he smelled the food, for he had never been a fan of oatmeal or any kind of toast before. Now being bonded to Peter, he was being forced to be a stereotypical Omega. He stared at his food and flinched as he watched Peter take his seat.

            “Start eating Stiles, or I will start to think that I have to force you to eat.” Peter hissed out. “If that is what I must do, then you will be sitting on my lap.” He cut into his steak and began to eat.

            _Damn him._ Stiles thought in his mind. He forced himself to pick up the spoon and forced himself to start eating the oatmeal. The taste was like glue, and it made his stomach turn. Yet he kept forcing himself to eat, not wanting Peter’s mood to become violent because he refused to eat his food. His eyes though roamed to where the other steak and eggs plate was, and he couldn’t stop his mouth from speaking. “Where’s Derek?” Stiles froze as he watched every muscle in Peter tighten. _Shit!_

            “Where my nephew is does not concern you my pet.” Peter sternly spoke. He continued to eat his food. “He will join us or he won’t. Why do you care anyway Stiles? Do you feel something for Derek?”

            _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Stiles shouted in his mind. He messed up big time, and he knew it. It was only a question, but he knew he should have thought more before he spoke. Stiles had to think carefully now of what he said, for anything he said could set the Alpha off. “I-I was…just…just wondering, Alpha, sir.” Stiles hoped that what he said would appease the Alpha, and the time that stretched only made his body shake. He hoped that question didn’t come back to haunt him later.

            Peter simply smiled and resumed eating his food. “Such a curious Omega, aren’t you Stiles.” He continued to eat his food. “Don’t let your food get cold Stiles, eat.”

            The command in Peter’s voice was enough for Stiles to forget everything and start to eat his food. He just swallowed the oatmeal as best as he could, trying not to taste it. After every few spoonsful of oatmeal, did he pick up the toast and took a sip of the orange juice that had been laid out. The air still felt thick and Stiles knew he had to try and lower the tension in the air. “Is this fresh squeezed Alpha?” Stiles hoped that he could make Peter forget about his question about Derek. The time it took for Peter to answer felt like an eternity to Stiles.

            “Yes, Stiles it is.” Peter calmly spoke. He continued to eat his breakfast, taking his time to cut his steak and dip it in his eggs. “This new property has allowed myself and _Derek_ to grow our own orange trees.”

            The way that Peter had just said Derek’s name sent chills down Stiles back. He knew right then and there that no matter what he did, Peter was still going to punish him for asking about Derek. _Damn me and my big mouth._ Stiles thought. _I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut._ Yet it was hard for him, since he was naturally curious, and he also had ADHD, which made things even more difficult.

            While they were eating their breakfast, did the sound of the back door opening and closing ring through the room. Stiles timidly looked up from his food, keeping his eyes on Peter, only to be stunned to see Derek walk in fully naked. He quickly brought his head down, hoping that Peter did not just catch him looking at the other naked Alpha. He felt his heart skip a beat and Stiles even felt flushed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see how quickly Peter stiffened. Stiles new he was he major trouble with the Alpha. _Can this morning get any more troublesome for me?_ He couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he continued to eat his breakfast, keeping his eyes down and away from both Alpha’s.

            Derek took his seat on the opposite side of Peter. “So how was the Omega during his heat?” He began to eat his breakfast as though everything was fine in the room. “He looks like you had an amazing time with him uncle.”

            Stiles froze, and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His skin began to crawl as he felt Peter’s hand grab onto his thigh and squeeze tightly. Stiles held back the whimper that was building in his throat, and continued to eat his food. He knew that Peter was going to punish him, and he hoped that if he did what the Alpha wanted right now, he could lessen the punishment.

            “It was an amazing heat Derek.” Peter calmly spoke. “In fact, it was so amazing, that Stiles and I are going to go back up to his heat suite after breakfast and have a few more go arounds.” He picked up a piece of steak and began to chew.

            Each word that Peter spoke, Stiles could feel the nails from the Alpha digging into his thigh. Yet it was also the first time that Stiles could see that the steak Peter was eating was bloody and raw. _It must be a werewolf thing._ Stiles thought. He couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped his mouth, and when Stiles looked down, he saw that Peter’s claws were digging into his thigh. Stiles also saw that there was a streak of red running down his thigh, and he knew that he was bleeding. _Bastard!_ Stiles yelled in his head. He knew that Peter was enjoying this, and that the Alpha was daring him to speak. Stiles kept his mouth shut and continued to eat, eating even slower to try and delay what Peter was going to do to him.

            “Now Stiles dear.” Peter sinisterly spoke. The change in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. “I know you are as anxious as I am to have another round, so I need you to hurry up and eat a little faster.”

            The nails digging into his leg were plenty warning, and the tone of Peter’s voice only added to threat hanging in the air. Stiles knew that he couldn’t take his time anymore, so he picked his pace up on eating, hoping that if he showed compliancy to the Alpha, he would lessen his punishment. Not long after the unspoken threat, did Stiles finish his food, waiting for the Alpha to direct him on what to do next.

            “Derek.” Peter firmly spoke. The other Alpha looked up from his food, waiting for the older Alpha to speak. “When you are done, clean the plates and the kitchen. Stiles and I are anxious to go back up to his room and you know, have a few more trips around town.” Peter smiled and winked, slowly getting up from his chair.

            Stiles just put his mind on autopilot and followed the Alpha’s lead. He slowly rose from his chair and followed Peter. His body began to shake once they were out of the dining room, knowing that Peter was leading him back to the room, and Stiles knew that it was not going to be good. Everything echoed and it was making him break out into goosebumps. He wanted to say something, but every time he tried to open his mouth, he quickly shut it when he saw Peter looking at him. Stiles felt like he was walking to his death, and jumped when Peter took a detour to another room. Stiles wanted to ask what Peter was doing, but he could see that it was a supply closet of some kind. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to incur anymore of Peter’s mouth, but his curiosity got the better of him. “What are you doing Peter?” _Shit!_ Stiles screamed in his mind. He realized too late that he said Peter and not Alpha. “I’m sorry Alpha.” His body began to tremble as Peter turned to face him. A whimper escaped his mouth as Peter reached out and began to stroke his face. The smile that Peter put on his face had Stiles scared.

            “Let’s go to your room, pet.” Peter calmly spoke. He entangled his hand in Stiles’s hair and began to drag the Omega towards the room.

            Stiles cried out in pain, but kept his hands at his side, knowing that if he lashed out at the Alpha, he was going to be in more pain. Peter was walking too fast, and Stiles feet kept going out from under him. He couldn’t believe that Peter was dragging him back to the room, and when they reached the room, Stiles had no time to prepare as Peter opened the door and threw him through the door. Stiles landed hard on his shoulder, and he quickly got on his hands and knees and began to crawl away from Peter. He was in survival mood, and he knew that Peter was going to severely hurt him. Yet Stiles was not fast enough to get away before Peter entangled his hand once again in his hair. “I’m sorry!” Stiles cried out. He didn’t fight as Peter forced him to stand, but he was not ready for the hit that followed. Stiles was back down on his knees, gasping for breath. He could feel the bruise forming on his gut, knowing that it was simply another one on the fading bruises left by Peter. “Please…Alpha.” Stiles gasped out.

            “First you ask me, your ALPHA!” Peter shouted. He watched as Stiles slowly started to flinch back. “About another Alpha! Then when that other Alpha comes in, your wandering eyes go straight for his naked form and his Alpha cock!” The fist he made, connected to Stiles face, and the Omega went down on the ground, coughing blood. “You are mine Stiles! Then you speak out of term, _and_ forget to say Alpha!” He kicked Stiles in the gut, listening as the Omega whimpered out in pain. “You seem to be forgetting that you belong to me!” He reached out and grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck.

            Stiles cried out in pain, for the grab to the bond bite was painful. He knew that he was going to be punished, but he never thought that the Alpha was this sadistic. The fingers digging into the bite were rough and painful, and Stiles swore that he could feel blood start to trickle out of the bond bite. Stiles couldn’t fight it as he was forced to stand, and violently shoved towards the bed. He landed just short of the bed, and his body painfully skidded across the floor. “Please Alpha! I’m sorry!” Stiles tried to stand, but the Alpha was upon him, keeping him pinned to the ground. He could feel the hot breath of Peter on his ear, and Stiles whimpered out.

            “You should have really thought about that before you pissed me the hell off.” Peter hissed into Stiles ear. “Now take your god damn punishment.” He forced Stiles to stand and threw the Omega on the bed.

            The contact with the bed hurt, and Stiles felt his body bounce. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he should just give up and take what the Alpha was going to do to him, but that wasn’t him. Stiles slowly tried to crawl off the bed, and once his feet contacted the floor, he limped towards the bathroom. _I’m just pissing him off more._ Stiles thought. _If I don’t get away, then he’s going to severely hurt me._ “GAH!” He had no time to prepare before he felt the iron like arm of the Alpha wrap around him. Stiles could feel his feet leaving the floor and he felt the tears falling down his face. If he was saying anything, then Stiles didn’t hear it. He couldn’t even hear his own voice over the sound of his heart pounding, and soon he felt the soft fabric of the sheets under him once again. Flight or fight took over and he began to lash out at the Alpha. The punch to the face stilled his body as he tasted blood in his mouth. “Please!” Stiles screamed. He couldn’t fight as Peter rolled his body over so that he was lying on his stomach nor stop Peter from restraining his hands above his head.

            “Stiles.” Peter sternly spoke. He watched as the Omega’s body stilled. “Take your punishment for being a little shit of an Omega, or I swear that when I am done with you, you will not be able to walk properly for the next four months.”

            Stiles didn’t know if it was the tone of the threat, or how Peter said it, but he felt all the fight leave him. He forced his body to go slack as he felt Peter spread his legs. Stiles felt his heartrate increasing, and he knew that he was going to be in a world of trouble. “Please Alpha.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but he had to try. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” Stiles felt his stomach rolling, but he had to try something.

            “You are mine.” Peter furiously spoke. He worked on securing Stiles legs so that they would stay spread out as well. “You do not ask me about another Alpha, nor do you look at another naked one. I am the one you belong to.” He finished securing Stiles legs, and smiled. “I hope that this will be the last time I need to punish you this severely.”

            There was no time for Stiles to figure out what Peter was talking about before he felt the contact. “GAH!” The pain was worse than anything Stiles had known so far and he wonder what Peter had just struck him with. He slowly turned his head to see that Peter had a cane of some kind in his hand. Stiles knew he knew what kind of cane it was, but he couldn’t recall it now. “I’m sorry Alpha.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and the tears were falling harder down his face. Stiles couldn’t stop his body from flinching as he felt Peter’s hand rub the mark. He swore that the Alpha was deliberately pressing down on the mark, causing more blood to rush to the surface. Stiles was rewarded by the sound of swooshing through the air, and the next strike landing closer to his hole. “Please! I’m sorry Alpha!” _You son of a bitch!_ Stiles screamed in his mind. _You are twisted! You enjoy causing me pain!_ Two more strikes followed behind and he could no longer scream.

            Time seemed to blend together as Stiles laid there on the bed, no longer able to scream, only silently cry. Stiles swore that he would escape, for he did not deserve to be treated the way he was, and that he would get back to Scott. He let his mind wonder, and then something had him go tense. No longer was there the sound of a cane slicing through the air, and Stiles felt the bed between his legs dip. Stiles knew exactly what was coming next, and despite his body being in pain, a fresh wave of adrenaline ran through his body as he began to twist and turn his body. “No! Don’t you fucking touch me!” Stiles screamed. He knew it did no good, and he also knew that Peter was going to make it as painful as possible, but it didn’t stop him. Stiles was not just going to keel over and be an obedient Omega. The hit to the back of the head stilled him, and his world began to spin.

            “Don’t you fucking try me Stiles.” Peter hissed out. He rolled his pants down, and lined up his cock with Stiles hole. “Now I’m going to fuck you, and when I am done, you will thank me like a grateful Omega. Or I promise Stiles, your life will become a living fucking hell until your next heat.” He gave Stiles no time to prepare as he quickly snapped his hips forward.

            Though Stiles could feel that Peter was halfway in him, the pain was extreme. It knocked all the air out of him, and he could not make a noise as he felt Peter’s cock in him. He felt as Peter slowly pulled the cock out until only the head was in, and then hands gripped his sides tightly. Stiles whimpered out as he felt the Alpha’s claws digging into his sides, feeling as more blood was drawn, and he could feel that Peter was getting ready to strike again. “GAH!” Stiles cried out. He couldn’t believe that within two thrusts, Peter was all the way in him, and he felt every inch of the huge Alpha cock that was in him. Stiles could swear that it was ripping him in two. “Please Alpha!” Stiles cried out. He wished he was in heat so that it could lessen the pain, but knew that it was not going to happen. “You’re going to kill me!”

            “I’m not going to kill you Stiles.” Peter hissed out. He began to slowly thrust in and out of Stiles, listening to all the sounds that the Omega was making. “I’m just going to fuck you until you learn to be an obedient Omega. Remember I need you to breed some strong pups. I’m not going to let you die.” He made sure to make his point by ramming his cock fiercely into Stiles hole. “Damn Stiles. When you’re not in heat, your hole is tight as can be. Well we are about to fix that.” He continued to pound into Stiles, listening to all the sounds that the Omega was making.

            Stiles could feel that Peter was hitting his cervix, and that he swore that his insides were becoming just as bruised as his outsides were. He didn’t try to fight, nor did he tried to beg as he just laid there and let Peter use him. Stiles just gripped the sheets in his hand and squeezed them tightly. Each thrust was harder than the one before, and each one had him whining out in pain. Everything was made worse for Peter made sure that each thrust caused his body to contact with the opened wounds. Stiles wanted to scream, wanted to yell stop, to tell the Alpha to go fuck himself, but he couldn’t. There was no voice left in him, and each thrust only had him gasping for breath.

            All sense of time is lost to him as Peter continues to viciously move in and out of him, and all Stiles could do was lay there and take it. The sounds of their body’s making contact echoed throughout the room, and all Stiles tried to do was concentrate on a spot on the wall. He could feel his body moving up and down with each thrust, and he just took it. The hit to the back of his head had incapacitated him, and it was starting to set in. _Son of a bitch._ Stiles thought. He just watched as the room moved back and forth. Soon he felt Peter’s cock start to twitch and the knot inflate. Stiles felt his eyes go wide as he was once again locked to the Alpha, and felt the release of the Alpha stat to fill him. Stiles hoped that this was all Peter was going to do to him, but the suddenness of something grabbing his own member. It raised alarms bells in his head as he felt Peter’s hand moving along his shaft, and his cock becoming hard. _What the hell are you doing!_ Stiles wanted to scream it but he couldn’t.

            “Don’t get too excited my dear sweet Omega.” Peter cooed out. He continued to stroke Stiles’s cock, feeling it get harder with each stroke. “I’m not going to let you release. I’m going to show you how you frustrate the living hell out of me.”

            Stiles felt himself getting so close, but then the hand was gone, and everything came crashing down. He could feel his member was hard, and he knew that a few more strokes and he would release, but Peter had stopped. It was frustrating, but he whimpered out as he felt the knot move, and listened as he heard Peter rustle through his pants. Stiles couldn’t believe that the Alpha had his pants on still, and he wondered what the Alpha could have in his pants. “Ah.” Stiles was surprised by what he felt going around his cock, but also by the fact he could make a sound. He felt cold steel going around his cock, and it clicked in his head. _He’s putting me in a cock cage!_ Stiles screamed in his mind. He tried to pull at the bindings around his wrists, but he had no strength to do so. All Stiles could do was just take it, and silently whimper as he felt his cock getting locked in the cage and Peter’s knot moving around. When he thought the worse was done, he was wrong. Stiles felt Peter’s mouth nibbling on his neck, sucking and biting on the bond bite. All it did was drive Stiles crazy, and caused his cock to pulse against the cock cage. He wanted to release, but he couldn’t release because of the contraption, and he had to deal with Peter’s hands roaming his body. Stiles was feeling too many sensations and it was driving him crazy. He prayed that the knot would deflate soon and that Peter would leave him be.

            “I’m staying right here with you, pet.” Peter whispered in between each nibble. “I hope you learn your lesson Stiles. I really do hate to repeat and reteach, but I will do what I need to do to make you understand.”

            Stiles wanted to yell, wanted to scream, wanted to escape, but he knew he couldn’t. Everything was catching up to him, and while still connected to the Alpha, he let the tiredness take him. Stiles felt his eyes grow heavy and he let them close. All he wanted to do was escape and he swore that no matter what he would stay strong and find a way to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry this update took so long! This chapter was hard to write, but I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! Oh and I know I'm not sticking to certain things from the show, but this is my story.

Scott couldn’t believe that he just watched the werewolf Alpha known as Peter Hale shove Stiles into the car. Though he was dating Allison, they have all been taught that Beta’s can’t have children and that Alpha’s needed an Omega. He was in love with Allison, but he still wanted kids in the future and he was planning on asking Stiles to be his surrogate carrier. Once Mr. Harris’s class was done, the rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly for him, and he couldn’t stop checking his phone to see if Stiles had text him back about what was going and why he left with the two werewolf Alpha’s. Scott was not looking forward to serving detention alone, but his mind kept going back to Stiles. He just couldn’t figure out why Stiles left with the two Hale Alpha’s.  It didn’t make sense for Stiles to leave with those Alpha’s, and it was bothering him that Stiles still hadn’t responded to his text messages. Scott found an excuse to sneak away so that he could try to call his friend.

            As the phone rang, Scott grew worried when Stiles didn’t answer. After the fifth ring, Scott sighed as he listened to Stiles’s voicemail. “Hey Stiles. Look I was wondering why you left with the Hale’s, especially because they’re Alphas, and you’re an Omega. Just, just let me know that you’re alright, please. I’m worried about you that’s all.” He hung the phone up, and paced back and forth. Scott punched the wall, hating that he didn’t know what was going on with Stiles. The next place he had to go was to Coach Finstock and let him know that he wouldn’t be able to make practice, for he had detention to serve.

            “McCall!” Finstock yelled. He slammed the door and caused Scott to jump. “The championship is in two weeks and I need everyone at practice!” He paced back and forth, rubbing his hands over his face. “You picked the perfect time to get detention. Have to hold tryouts as well, spot opened up on the team. And because you got detention, I want the whole team here bright and early in the morning to practice before school starts. Now get out of my office. Don’t let this happen again.”

            “Yes Coach.” Scott quickly spoke. He ran out of the office, and out of the locker room. He only had a few minutes to get to Mr. Harris’s class to serve his detention. By the time he reached the classroom, he had to stop a moment to catch his breath. Scott took a deep breath and went into the classroom.

            “McCall.” Mr. Harris spoke. Scott slightly flinched and walked to the front of the classroom. “You are ten minutes late for detention. For being late, I will be adding on an extra twenty minutes to your detention time.”

            “Mr. Harris.” Scott quickly spoke. “I had to talk to Coach Finstock. To, to let him know that I wouldn’t be making practice.”

            “I will make it thirty minutes if you don’t take your seat now.” Mr. Harris sternly spoke. “What’s it going to be?”

            Scott quickly found his seat, hating that he just had another twenty minutes added to his time already. That was going to feel like a lifetime to him, for he needed to find out what was going on with Stiles. He took out a binder and began to write down some notes, all the while keeping his hand hovering over his pocket. Scott just had an uncomfortable feeling that something was wrong with Stiles, and his Alpha instincts were going crazy. It just didn’t make sense for Stiles to get into the car with Peter and Derek Hale, both of whom were Alphas. He understood how Stiles felt when his ADHD kicked in, and it was driving him crazy. The Omega he cared about since childhood was missing, and he was stuck in a classroom with no contact. His eyes traveled to the clock and saw that he had only been in the classroom for five minutes. Scott let his head fall and hit the table, and let out a groan. _Why hasn’t Stiles answered my texts? Why did he go with those other Alpha’s? What the heck is going on?_ He wished he understood what was happening, and he wished that his detention was already over.

            “McCall.” Mr. Harris snapped. Scott quickly lifted head, and saw that Mr. Harris was staring at him. “That’s going to be another ten minutes added to your time. Do not let your head fall again or I can keep added time to your detention.” Scott watched as Mr. Harris went back to grading papers in front of him.

            “Yes sir.” Scott replied. He went back to his notes and continue to write down random things. After a few minutes, he realized what he was writing and he shook his head. Scott had been writing that Stiles was his, and he was going to do whatever it took to get the Omega back. He just couldn’t believe he wrote that, for he knew that Stiles wasn’t that kind of Omega. Scott pictured Stiles yelling at him, and it made him smile. _Earth to Scott!_ Stiles’s voice rang in his head. _I don’t want an Alpha. I mean don’t get me wrong, I know my biology will take over, but I never want a bond._ Scott smiled as he thought about his friend. He felt his phone vibrate, and Scott felt his heart leap, hoping that it was Stiles finally getting back to him. His eyes drifted to Mr. Harris, and saw that the teacher was still grading papers, and Scott took a chance. Everything in him was screaming to know that Stiles was alright, that those other Alpha’s hadn’t done anything yet. All the scenario’s going through his mind were driving his Alpha instincts crazy. His eyes drifted down, and he saw that the message was from Allison. Though he was happy to see a message from Allison, he felt disappointment that there wasn’t one from Stiles. Scott slid his phone back into his pocket, and he opened his math book, figuring that he could get a head start on the work.

              Forty minutes later, and Scott’s eyes traveled back to the clock, just counting down the minutes until Mr. Harris said he could go. Throughout his entire time in detention, his phone went off multiple times, mostly from Allison and his mother, but nothing from Stiles. Scott was having trouble controlling his Alpha instincts, for he never had to worry about Stiles before. It was setting him on edge, and he wondered why those instincts were becoming stronger now. He tried to remember learning about Alpha biology, but everything in him was focused on Stiles.

            “You can go McCall.” Mr. Harris’s voice cut through the silence. It surprised Scott, for he was getting lost in his own thoughts about Stiles. “And next time control your Alpha hormones. You are stinking this place up with that jealousy scent you’re releasing.”

            Scott shook his head, not even realizing that he was releasing a scent at all. He knew that his Alpha biology would be showing more, but he didn’t think he would be able to release any kind of scents. “Yes sir.” Scott quickly spoke. He placed all his belongings in his bag and quickly left the room. His phone vibrated again, and he quickly pulled it out, and he was disappointed. Scott saw that Allison was calling him, and his instincts were really taking over that it wasn’t Stiles. “Hey, sorry I haven’t been responding to your messages, had detention.”

            “Fine, I forgive you Scott.” Allison’s voice laughed through the phone. “Just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me early.” Scott smiled as he heard her laugh again. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

            “Sorry, a lot of things on my mind.” Scott replied. He felt himself squeezing the phone, feeling an anger in him he didn’t understand. It was surprising him, and he took a deep breath, trying to force his body to relax. “So, what’s going on?”

            “Well we missed the original show time for the movie, but there’s a later showing.” Allison answered through the phone. “Are you able to borrow your mother’s car, or do you want me to pick you up.”

            Just as he was getting ready to reply, he felt his phone vibrate, and saw that his mother was calling him. “Hey babe. I’ll call you right back with an answer. Mom is calling me right now.” He listened as she said alright and they both told each other that they loved one another. Scott quickly hit the answer key on his phone. “Hey Mom.”

            “Get out here Scott.” Melissa responded. The line went dead, and Scott just looked at his phone. He knew that tone, and he knew that he was in trouble with his mom. His mom may not be an Alpha, but she was scary when she used that tone. Scott knew he was in trouble and he ran out the front door. He let his head drop once he saw his mother standing outside, arms crossed, and giving him an evil stare. “Hurry up Scott. We have a lot to talk about.”

            Scott kept his head down as he got in the car, and only let his eyes drift up to watch his mother get in the car. She may have been an Omega, but she carried herself as an Alpha, and when she got in the car, he knew that he was in some major trouble. “Detention again. Scott that’s the third time this month.” He watched as she put the car in drive and took off. “In case you’re wondering how I found out, I called Coach Finstock to find out what time practice ended. And he tells me you’re not at practice because you got detention. Scott. You are an Alpha, and you’re hitting a very important stage in your life. Detention is not the way to go, and I can scent that you’ve been releasing some strong hormones.”

            “I’m sorry Mom.” Scott replied. He didn’t think he was already going through that stage of his life, but apparently, he was. “A lot happened today, and I didn’t mean to get detention.”

            “I’m putting my foot down Scott.” Melissa spoke. She pulled into the driveway and threw the car in park. “I have to be a tougher Mom. And for getting detention for the third time, you’re grounded for two months. No hanging out with Stiles, no going out with Allison, no nothing. I am going to be driving you to and from school, and when you have practice as well. And that’s the way it’s going to be for the next two months.”

            “Mom, no please.” Scott started to beg. That was the last thing he wanted, for he had to find out what was going on with Stiles, and make sure that his friend was okay.

            “Damnit Scott.” Melissa hissed. She hit the steering wheel. “You’re a developing Alpha, and you can’t control your own scent release. I am trying to protect you and help you out. Now get in the house and go straight to your room.” She got out of the car and watched as Scott got out as well. “This is going to be a trying time for you in your life. You’re developing as an Alpha, and there’s so much you’re going through. I need to help you as much as I can. Now go to your room Scott. Grab something from the fridge and bring it up to your room.”

            Scott didn’t say anything as he went to the kitchen. He quickly put a sandwich together and went up to his room. His emotions were going crazy as he sat on his bed, for he had to know what was going on with Stiles. To him, that was all that mattered. Scott ate his sandwich, and paced back and forth, waiting for his mom to go to bed. When he heard the door to her bedroom close, he quickly opened his window and climbed out. Every instinct in him was telling him to get over to Stiles’s house to make sure that the Omega was alright. Then he would have Stiles tell him why he was ignoring his calls. Scott made sure to sneak as quietly as he could, for his mom seemed to know when he was sneaking out. He grabbed his bike and quietly continued to make his way away from the house, and when he was satisfied he was enough away, he jumped on his bike and began to paddle.

            Time seemed to go by slowly, and he was panting by the time he got to Stiles’s house. He felt his heart leap when he saw Stiles’s jeep in the driveway. If the jeep was there, then that meant Stiles had to be home. Scott had to hold onto that hope, for it seemed to sooth his Alpha instincts believing that his friend was safe at home. His feet were moving before his brain was catching up to him, and he was knocking on the door. Scott waited, and felt his nose crinkle. There was a strong smell of alcohol, and that raised a red flag right away. The door opened and Scott hoped that it was Stiles, and just as quickly as the hope came, it left as he saw it was Sheriff Stilinski that answered the door. “Hey Mr. Stilinski, is Stiles home?”

            Scott watched as horror crossed Sheriff Stilinski’s face, and he wondered what was going on. “Hey Scott. Um, Stil…Stiles isn’t here.” Noah quietly spoke. Scott could see fresh tears forming in the Sheriff’s eyes, and he was wondering what happened to the Omega. “He…he wi…will not, not be home ev, ever again.” Hearing those words struck Scott hard, and he felt Alpha instincts taking over. “His, his Alpha got him. He’s never coming home. I’m sorry Scott.” Scott didn’t have a chance to say anything, before the door was slammed in his face.

            Scott didn’t understand what was going on, and he paced back and forth, trying to understand what was going on. What did the sheriff mean by Stiles’s Alpha got him, for last Scott knew Stiles wasn’t promised to any Alpha? He paced back and forth on the front porch, trying to understand what was going on. Before Scott knew what he was doing, he was getting on his bike and heading towards the woods. Everything in him was telling him to find Stiles and bring the Omega back home. He continued to peddle until he was on the edge of town, knowing that he had to keep going, for he had to find Stiles. Scott left his bike at the edge of the woods and continued by foot. He didn’t understand what was driving him, but something was and he knew he had to go into the woods to try and find Stiles. “What did Sheriff Stilinski mean by Stiles got picked up by an Alpha?” Scott whispered to himself. It seemed to be helping him continue forward, and he kept repeating it. “Stiles would have told me if he was promised off to an Alpha, especially a werewolf one.” He was thinking about the conversations he had with Stiles, trying to recall if Stiles ever spoke of being promised off, and not once did Stiles ever say he was promised off.

            He just kept walking, not knowing if he was going in the right direction or not, but having to keep looking. Stiles was his friend, was going to be more to him so that he and Allison could have a family. Part of him knew that he should turn back and wait until there was light, but he couldn’t stop looking. Scott pushed himself to keep going, even though he couldn’t see where he was going, nor know if he was going in circles. All he knew was that his Alpha instincts were pushing him forward, telling him he had to find Stiles. Scott stumbled over a branch, and let out a frustrated yell. He knew he wasn’t getting anywhere in finding Stiles, but there was a drive deep in him, telling him he had to find Stiles. His eyes traveled upward, and he found that he stumbled into a clearing, and he decided to rest for a few minutes. A sound caught his attention, and he snapped his head in the direction. Though he was in a clearing, it was still dark out, and it was difficult to see. His eyes scanned the area, trying to see if he could see anything, but his eyes couldn’t make anything out. Scott felt his heart rate pick up, and he kept spinning around on his feet, trying to find what made the noise, but he couldn’t see anything. _There’s nothing out here, you’re just paranoid because Stiles is missing._ Scott kept telling himself. He concentrated on his breathing, trying to focus on what’s going on, and then he felt a wall of bricks hit him and a searing pain through his side. Scott tried to figure out what was going on, but before he could figure it out, he felt a punch to the face and then his world was black. His only thought was that when he woke, he could continue looking for Stiles once he came to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long, but a lot has been going on. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter, and I hope that the next update doesn't take as long. Enjoy.

Peter was loving how Stiles felt on his cock, and loved hearing how the Omega was whimpering under him. He smiled knowing how he had to teach the Omega a lesson, and that no matter how tired Stiles was, he could not fall asleep on him. Peter loved the bruises he saw forming on his Omega, and loved the scent of fear that was coming off the Omega. He knew he couldn’t keep going, and that he had to take a break. Slowly, he pulled himself out of Stiles, simply listening to the Omega whimper and whine under him. Peter was panting heavily, and studied Stiles, and how tears were silently falling down the Omega’s face. “We are not done Stiles.” Peter huffed out. A sly smile fell upon his lips as he listened to Stiles whine out. “You were foolish enough to fall asleep during your punishment, and now I must continue to punish you for that.”

            “N…no more.” He heard Stiles whisper out. Peter couldn’t help but laugh, for he knew that Stiles barely had any energy, and that the Omega probably didn’t even know he spoke it.

            “Oh my sweet dear Omega.” Peter laughed out. “We would be done with your punishment from your earlier infractions, but you chose to fall asleep, and left me no other choice.” Peter walked off to the restroom, smiling as he heard Stiles low whimpers and soft cry’s. He continued to smile, knowing that as many times as he fucked his Omega, there was a good chance that Stiles was pregnant. It was about time to restart his family that was destroyed by the fire, a fire that the towns lazy sheriff could never solve. He thought about how young Stiles was, and that he should be pregnant with at least three pups now. That was the best part about taking a human Omega, they could have three to four pups per pregnancy. _And the best part is I don’t have to wait the normal six weeks after birth to try again. As soon as the first litter is born, I can start right away._ The thought had Peter grinning ear to ear as he finished in the restroom, and slowly began to make his way back towards the bed, first stopping by a drawer and grabbing something. His eyes fell upon the shaking body on the bed, and he felt blood rushing to his cock, ready to go again with his Omega, and only then would he decide if Stiles had learned his lesson. “Ready for another round of fun and punishment my dear sweet Stiles.”

            Peter smiled as he listened to Stiles try to form words, but knew the Omega was too weak. He simply listened to Stiles whimper and moan out in fear. “If I decide you have learned your lesson Stiles, then I may show some mercy and finally take that cage of your pathetic Omega cock and let you release. Still deciding if I should let you keep your balls though, read that if an Omega gets castrated, then they become more dependent and satisfactory to their Alpha.” A whimper came from Stiles’s mouth and Peter let out a low chuckle. Peter slowly got on the bed, letting his hands roam over the Omega’s body. He could feel Stiles shiver under his touch, and he loved how the bruises looked on the pale body of his Omega. An image ran through his head of Stiles pregnant with their sixth litter and their Alpha pups running all around the house. It brought joy to Peter, for it meat that he was rebuilding his family so that he and Derek were no longer alone.

            The sound of the door opening had Peter quickly turning towards the door. He could already feel his body transforming, and was ready to fight whoever came through that door. It was another Alpha, and Peter would be damned if he let anyone else take his prize, his Omega, his key to rebuilding his family. He slowly transformed back, until all that remained were the red eyes once he realized that it was Derek entering the room. Peter was pleased that Derek cleaned himself up and put some clothes on. “You have a lot of balls coming in here Derek. I was ready to rip you to pieces. Thought you were a threat.” Peter covered Stiles with his body, showing the other Alpha, that the Omega was his and that he was the dominant one.

            “Sorry to disturb you uncle, but I ran into a problem and I think you should come with me right away.” Derek calmly spoke. He stayed at the entrance of the doorway, not entering the room, for the smell of Omega was driving him crazy. When Peter didn’t move off the bed, he decided he needed to enforce what he just said. “Peter, an emergency just came up, and I need your help with it.” He watched as his uncle slowly got off the Omega.

            “Fine.” Peter hissed out. He hated that he was being pulled from his Omega, but the tone in Derek’s voice told him it was a situation that could not wait. He walked to the head of the bed and forced Stiles to look at him. The fear, the hatred, the pain, everything shown beautifully in Stiles’s brown eyes and Peter couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve got to go with Derek my pet, but I will return. Until then, I will release you from your bindings, on a few conditions. The device I am about to force into your hole, stays until I get back. Then I expect you to clean yourself up, and get back on this bed, waiting for me to return. If you fall asleep during the time I am gone, then you will be punished yet again. Remember you are only allowed to sleep when I say so. Nod if you understand what I am saying.” Peter smiled as he slowly watched Stiles nod yes. Without another word, Peter walked back behind Stiles and forced the plug into Stiles’s hole. He listened as the Omega whimpered out, whether from pain or discomfort, he didn’t care, and then he released Stiles’s ankles and wrists. He grabbed his pair of pants and quickly slipped them on. Slowly he walked away from the bed and headed to where his nephew was waiting for him. “I hope this emergency of yours is worth my time.”

            Peter watched as Derek merely bowed to him. “I promise uncle, this is a huge emergency.” Derek respectfully spoke. They both turned and Derek waited as Peter secured the room where he was keeping the Omega. “He looks like he’ll be producing pups in no time to help rebuild our family.”

            “I want you to forget the image of my Omega naked.” Peter sternly spoke. “He is mine and I do not want him to think another Alpha is going to have him. I don’t want you even thinking you have a chance with him. Am I understood Derek.” He would be damned if all his hard work was destroyed because his nephew couldn’t control himself. “And knock before you ever open the door to my Omega’s room again. Do I make myself perfectly clear Derek?”

            “Yes uncle.” Derek sternly spoke. He just continued to walk, and listen as both he and Peter kept pace.

            They continued to walk, and Peter began to wonder how much longer they were going to walk until they got outside. Peter was getting angry with his nephew and he wondered how much more walking they were going to do. “For an emergency, we sure are taking our sweet time to get there. If we do not get to something soon, then I am going to turn around and go back to my Omega.”

            Derek held back what he wanted to say, knowing that angering Peter was not a good idea. It was an emergency, and he wished that his uncle would understand that. “It’s not much further uncle.” They stopped once they got to the shed, and Derek let out a sigh of relief for the lock he attached was still in place. “The emergency is in here. I had to lock it up, and you’ll see why once we are down there.”

            Peter was both confused and intrigued about what the emergency could be and why it had to be locked. He smelled the air, and again became confused by what he was smelling. Something wasn’t adding up, and all his senses went on high alert. Every nerve in his body was telling him to get back to his Omega. “Now my interest is piqued Derek. What’s behind the door?”

            Derek didn’t say anything as he unlocked the lock, and slowly opened the door. The smell that came out of the room was confusing, and he watched as his uncle tensed up. “This is why I’m glad this shed has a lower level.” Derek didn’t wait for Peter to reply as he walked into the shed and began to make his way down the stairs.

            Peter followed behind his nephew, now curious to what was causing the smell. Slowly, they both descended the stairs, the smell getting stronger. In a few seconds, they were at the bottom of the stairs, and Peter was trying to find the source of the smell. He watched as Derek turned on the light, and Peter’s eyes fell on the source of the smell. All Peter did was stare at the figure of the young male, chained, gagged, blindfolded, and lying on the floor. Peter now understood the scent, and he was wondering what was going on. “So, you bit a human? What was he?”

            “I think he was an Alpha.” Derek spoke. He stared at the half naked boy that he chained down in the shed. Derek had to take the shirt, so that he could treat the bite, and now he didn’t know what to do. He opened his mouth to speak.

            “What the hell were you thinking? And then you bring him here?” Peter couldn’t believe that Derek could be so careless. “You were completely careless and you apparently want whoever burned our family home down to come back.” Peter starred at the young boy, and he could tell that the boy was just about Stiles age. “He’s going to be confused for a while, especially since his biology is going to change. I don’t think he’s going to like that he has now become a Beta. Human biology is so funny like that. A bite from a werewolf, turns them into a Beta.”

            “It happened when your Omega entered heat, and I felt pure rage, anger, and lust.” Derek quickly spoke. He knew that Peter was angry with him, and he couldn’t blame his uncle. They still didn’t know why the fire was started and now he just put them at risk once again by going after the human. Derek turned to apologize to his uncle, when the hit came fast and hard and Derek was leaning against the wall. He turned and saw the bright red eyes of his uncle starring at him.

            “If you ever have another thought where you think you can have my Omega, then you are mistaken. I will kill you.” Peter hissed out. The sound of the chains rattling had both he and Derek turning towards the boy on the floor. “He’s your responsibility. Make him understand how things are going to work, and make him understand that he can no longer return to his home.” He listened as he heard the boy whimper behind the gag. “Keep him away from my Omega, or I promise you, you will wish you had died in that fire as well.” Peter turned heel and left Derek alone with the boy.

            He started to make his way back towards Stiles, not believing that Derek had been so stupid. Peter was also angered by the fact that Derek thought he even had a chance to touch his Omega in the first place. Thoughts of some other Alpha touching what was his angered him, and sent blood rushing to his cock. He would be damned if anyone took away his one chance to rebuild his family. As he approached the Omega’s room, he smelled the air and could sense that Stiles probably hadn’t moved at all. Peter opened the door, and saw that Stiles was still in the same position that he left him in when he left the room, except for the fact that Stiles fell asleep. “My dear Stiles.” Peter whispered once he was near the Omega’s head. He watched as Stiles’s eyes quickly shot opened and saw that fear was the most prominent emotion there, and Peter smiled. “I thought I told you, you were to get cleaned up, and be waiting for me to return. Not fall asleep.”

            “B…bastard.” Stiles whimpered out. Peter had to smile, for the Omega was still showing defiance. He watched as the Omega tried to move, and smiled, knowing that he was too weak to move. Peter listened as Stiles whimpered and moaned out, unable to move.

            “I warned you that if you fell asleep I was going to punish you, did I not?” Peter questioned Stiles. He listened to Stiles whimper out, and he laughed. “I guess you still haven’t learned your lesson. Time for another round of teaching. When I am done, I will clean you up, and then I will have a doctor come and do a pregnancy test on you.” Peter got up, stripped out of his pants and got back on the bed. He forcefully removed the plug from Stiles’s hole, loving the whimper that came from the Omega’s mouth. Peter lined his cock up with Stiles’s hole, and forced himself in, listening to the Omega cry out in pain. “Apparently, you still have a voice to scream. That’s a good thing to know.”

            Peter enjoyed moving in and out of Stiles, loving how he was still able to make the Omega cry out in pain. When Stiles stopped crying out in pain, Peter decided that he needed to make Stiles cry out again. He began to hit Stiles on old and new forming bruises, smiling as the Omega began to cry out again. “There we go. I knew you still had a voice in you.”

            Time seemed to last forever, and Peter loved finding new ways to make Stiles cry out in pain, and before he knew it, he felt his knot forming and felt his release entering his Omega. “I must say dear Stiles, I don’t think I will ever get tired of you.” He laughed as he heard Stiles whimper out. “Since you failed to clean yourself when I told you to, I’m afraid that I’m going to have to do it for you. After that you may finally rest without fear of consequence, at least until the doctor gets here that is.”

            When Peter felt his knot deflate, he slowly pulled his soften member out of Stiles’s hole with a low wet pop. Without mercy, he grabbed Stiles by arm and began to drag him to the restroom. Once inside the restroom, he forced Stiles into the shower and restrained the Omega so that Stiles was standing. “Time to clean you off, pet.” Peter grabbed the shower head and began to wash the Omega. He smiled as Stiles whimpered out as he scrubbed over bruises and opened wounds, but he was impressed that Stiles was keeping his mouth shut. “Maybe you are learning something dear pet.” Peter finished washing Stiles off, and then proceeded to dry the Omega off. He could tell that Stiles had no energy and he smiled, for that was a sign that his punishments were sinking in. Peter picked up Stiles and carried him to the bed, and proceeded to restrain his wrists to the bed. “You may rest now until the doctor comes my pet.” Peter slipped his pants back on and left the room, making sure to lock the door. He now had to make sure that Derek was taking care of the problem. Peter hoped that it would not bring back those who burned down their original home. _But if it does, then I can kill them and protect Stiles. Nothing will ruin my plans to rebuild my family._ Peter smiled as he made his way out to the shed.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, this is FAN FICTION! No relation to any real people and those who troll this and attack me are delusional to not see the difference.


End file.
